


Down the River

by Prince_of_Azuna



Series: The Crimson Company [1]
Category: World of Warcraft (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humans, OCs - Freeform, Pre-World of Warcraft, Undead, Wow, scourgue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Azuna/pseuds/Prince_of_Azuna
Summary: This is an origin story of sorts for my undead warrior on Wow so yeah enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

With one final pull of the needle, the last stitch attached the piece of embroidery firmly in place in the centre of the crimson tabard. After soft and dainty hands completed the last touches to the article of clothing it was folded up neatly and placed on top of the small pile of similar tabards. The seamstress sighed with relief, wiping the sweat that had gathered from her forehead. The sound of heavy footsteps nearing the door caught her attention and she turned to face the direction of the sound.  
“Josephene?” A deep, grizzly voice filled the room as a rather stocky man entered through the door. Jeremiah Trevelian; the nobleman had harsh features, his forehead permanently etched with deep wrinkles, evidence of being in a constant state of stress, worry or much worse, and a resting face that could be mistaken for an intense glare, the man’s very presence gave the room a much different feel feel than before. His face cracked into a small smile as his eyes landed on his daughter, “your mother is requesting your help with preparations for tonight’s dinner.”  
Josephene gave her father a small smile of her own, “tell her I’ll be with her shortly, I just need to put these tabards away, father.”  
“Don’t take too long,” Jeremiah grunted out before exited the room, leaving the seamstress to be alone once more. 

Satisfied with where she had placed the tabards, Josephene left the craft room and made her way down the corridor to the dining room. She had barely made her way through the doorway when a extensive pile of napkins were thrown into her arms. She poked her head above said pile to come face to face with the frustrated look of Bianca Trevelian, her mother.  
“And where have you been?” The woman more demanded than asked the girl. The frown that masked her pale, freckled face deepened at the hesitation of her daughter. “Well, answer me!”  
“I-I was just finishing off the tabards that you asked me to do this morning, mother,” Josephene replied, feeling more and more intimidated the longer her mother held her gaze.  
“Ah yes, I forgot I set you that tedious task earlier this afternoon, apologies petal,” her mother simply sighed before looking around the large, open room. “I have already managed to get Luna and Harvey to set the table up to make it accommodating for the plentiful amount of guests that we will be hosting tonight’s event for. All I need from you is to place the napkins down at the correct seats. Surely that should not be too difficult even for you to accomplish without any issues.” The condescending smile that Josephene received made her stomach drop and the feeling of anxiousness to kick in.  
Josephene looked down at the napkins and smiled a little at the familiar sight of them. She had embroiled them each with different guests’ names in order to personalise them all a few days prior, putting what she had been learning to good use. She looked up again at her mother and asked, “so why are we hosting a dinner tonight? This isn’t a special occasion so~”  
“Tsk, silly girl, do you not remember what I have been telling you all week to get yourself prepared for?” Bianca rolled her eyes at the girl. “We are gathering Tirisfal Glades’ noble families together in order to celebrate you my dear.”  
“We are?” This confused Josephene, not only has her birthday already passed but she hadn’t accomplished anything worthy of celebrating.  
“Well, it is not a celebration of you exactly, it is more of the fact that you are at that age where you should be finding yourself a fine man to marry.”  
“But I am only twenty-three surely~”  
“Nonsense,” her mother cut Josephene off, “I was already married to your father and was pregnant with you and Carver by your age.” She paused for a moment before taking the pile of napkins back off of Josephene. “Luna, take my petal upstairs and get her ready for tonight. I want her to be able to charm the worthy bachelors before the foolish girl can open her mouth!” And with that Josephene was whisked away and out of her mother’s sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Josephene flopped onto her bed the moment she entered her room. Luna chuckled to herself as she watched the girl and closed the door before making her way over to the closet.  
“What sort of colour were you thinking for tonight?” Luna asked as she begun to rifle through the many dresses that Josephene owned.  
Josephene pondered for a moment before answering, “I think light blue would be what my mother would most prefer me in.”  
“But what do you want?”  
“Maybe lavender? Oh or red or pink?” The girl groaned as she thought too hard in the subject, “Okay I have no idea, surprise me.”  
Luna giggled at the girls’ indecisiveness and went to work picking out an outfit. Josephene watched her intently. Luna was one of two of the Trevelian’s servants, with Harvey being the other. Although she was more kept around for the sake of ‘keeping Josephene in check’ as Bianca and Jeremiah would describe her role as the only Trevelian daughter was prone to making attempts at joining her brothers in their activities rather than focusing on what she should be as a future mother and wife herself. Luna was quite young, only being a few years older than Josephene, despite what her usual tired appearance would suggest with heavy bags evident on her pasty face. Her ashen hair always pulled up into a loose bun with her grey eyes and her rather bland wardrobe of which consisted of mostly creams gave the girl an overall very pale look, very akin to the moon itself - very fitting. 

“Right, so I picked out this one here,” Luna turned to face Josephene and showed off the dark green gown she had picked out. “Hopefully this was an okay pick?”  
Josephene hopped off of her bed and took the gown, placing it against herself and looked in the floor-length mirror across the room. She smiled at the sight, the gown’s colour perfectly complemented her olive skin.  
“This is perfect,” she turned to Luna and smiled even wider, “I should entrust you to pick my outfits out more often.” She chuckled before starting to stripe off her dress.  
“Whoa whoa,” Luna was quick to stop the girl, her face becoming a bright shade of red. “Surely I should leave the~”  
“Nonsense,” Josephene waved the blonde off, “I am not naked under this and besides it’s not like it’s weird for women to dress in front of each other right?” Her amused expression at Luna’s outburst quickly changed to one of embarrassment, “it’s not normal is it?”  
“Well, that I’m not too sure of to be quite honest,” Luna shrugged, her eyes raked over Josephene’s slim body before she swiftly looked away. “Anyway, you should probably get dressed soon so then I can help you with your hair.”  
"Oh right, hehe," Josephene turned her back to Luna as she dressed herself. 

Josephene smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Luna had styled her dark chestnut hair into an elaborate bun that consisted of many braids and was currently picking out the makeup that she intended to use on the brunette.  
Luna looked up at the girl and gave her a smile of her own. "You like it?"  
"I love it!" Josephene turned towards the blonde, beaming. "I forget sometimes just how good you are at things like this."  
This prompted a blush to spread across Luna’s pale face. “Well, I’ve had plenty of practice over the years just from helping you out.”  
“I…” Josephene paused for a moment, biting her lip. “...you know that I see you as way more than one of my family’s servants right?” She got up from her seat and gently took hold of Luna’s wrists. “You’re my friend Luna. You’re one of the few people around here that hasn’t driven me to madness.”  
Luna gave her a small smile, chuckling at the last statement. “I know, I know. Now let’s finish you up so then I can mentally prepare you for tonight.”


End file.
